KOTLC:React
by PinkFluffyIggy
Summary: Join Sophie,Biana,Dex,Fitz, and Keefe as they react to some random human stuff! Requests taken! C:
1. Water Guns

Don't judge me it's me very first story! Request will be taken! c:

Reaction:Water Guns

 **Bailey(ME): "K, guys today we will be reacting to water guns!"**

Sophie: "Oh yeah ,I remember these.."

Dex: "They look.. pointless,"

Sophie: "Shut up Dex,"

Dex: -Frowns-

Fitz: "What do they do?"

Sophie: "You shoot people with water like this,"-shoots Dex with water-

Dex: "HEY,"

Biana: "Ooooo, this could be a very good weapon!"-claps hands-

Keefe: "I think it looks-"

Sophie: "Keefe no one cares,"

 **Bailey: "Here yeah go!"-gives water guns-**

Biana: "Keefe.. I'm coming to get you.."

Keefe "Oh no."

 **Bailey: "EVERYONE WAIT!"**

-silence-

 **Bailey: "No ability's, because Sophie here,-points to Sophie- is gonna win,"**

-Everyone but Bailey- "AWWWW"

Biana: -Shoots Keefe- "hehe" -tackles him-

Keefe: "Hey!Ow.. BIANA"

-Everyone dies of laughter-

 **Bailey: "K, guys reaction!"**

Biana- "Its not a good weapon.."-frowns and looks down-

Dex: "it's pointless"

Fitz: "same as Dex"

Keefe: "..."

 **Bailey: " Keefe what's wrong?"**

Keefe "..."

Biana: "He's just sad that I tackled him in front of Sophie" -grins-

Keefe: "Am not!"

 **Bailey: "THIS IS A REACT,"**

-silence-

 **Bailey- "good, now Keefe what did you think of it?"**

Keefe: "Should not be used against me,"

 **Bailey: "That's not a reaction but whatever.. Sophie?"**

Sophie: "It's fun, I guess,"

 **Bailey: "Well this was a terrible react.."**

 **See you guys next time :D**


	2. Youtube

React: YouTube

Keefe: "What the hell are we reacting to today?"

Sophie: "How about you shut up Keefe and she will tell us!"-smiles-

Keefe:"..."

 **Bailey: " Hey guys!"**

Everyone: -groans-

 **Bailey: "Good to see you too, today we will be reacting to... wait for it... YOUTUBE,"-gives everyone a phone with the youtube app on it-**

Biana: "What the point of this?"

Dex: "Yeah, I can whip up a gadget that does the same thing in minutes.."

Fitz: " I think it's kind of cool.."

-A few moments later..-

Sophie: "Wait guys is Keefe... quiet?"

Keefe: -staring at phone watching cat videos-

Dex: "Never mind I can't make a gadget that does that."

Biana: "It's a miracle!"

Fitz: "Yes it is."

 **Bailey: "Watch the god damn YOUTUBE!"**

-Everyone but Keefe- "OK"

Biana: -screams-

-Everyone looks over but Keefe-

Sophie: "Biana what wrong now.."

Biana: "The- the eyeshadow colors don't match!"

Dex: -Facepalm-

 **Bailey: "Ok... what did you think of this react guy's?"**

Sophie: " I LOVE YOUTUBE"

Fitz: "I agree with Sophie it kept Keefe quiet,"

Dex: "I wish I didn't have to agree with wonder boy but.. it was pretty awesome,"

Biana: -brakes phone-

 **Bailey: "That says enough.. Keefe?"**

Sophie: "Keefe!" -turns off phone-

Keefe: "NOOO"

Fitz: "Umm.."

Keefe: -Having a panic attack-

 **Bailey- "That says enough.."**

Sophie: " I'm getting out of here.."

Fitz: "Wait up"

Biana: "WAIT SOPHIE"

Dex: -sprints out of there-

Keefe: -takes phone and walks away-

 **Bailey: "Why am I lonely?"**

* * *

 **Till next time!**


	3. Soccer

React: Soccer

Keefe: -Leaning against the wall-

Dex: -Yawn-

Biana: "So...umm... let's talk about.. stuff."

Sophie: "Stuff.."

 **Bailey: -Bursts into wall while doing a evil laugh-**

-Everyone watching in horror-

 **Bailey: "I got an ideaaaaa.."**

Fitz: "Oh no.."

 **Bailey: -Throw soccer ball at Keefe head-**

Keefe: -nocked out-

Sophie: "OMG, is the soccer ball ok?" -freaking out-

Biana: -Picks up the ball- "Weapon? Oooooo, we are going to be great friends.."

Fitz and Dex: -Watch the weirdness-

 **Bailey: " WE ARE REACTING TO... waiting for** **… SOCCER** ,"

Biana: "Is it a weapon? Can it be used as one?

 **Bailey: "No to the first question. Yes to the other"**

Biana: "EEEK"

Keefe: -still nocked out-

Fitz: "How do you use this... what is it called... soccer ball.."

 **Bailey: "Sophie"**

Sophie: -groans- " It's a sport that humans play, where you kick the ball in to the other teams net,"

 **Bailey: "Because im to lazy to set up the game we are going to be watching it on the TV,"**

Dex: What's a t-

Everyone: "SHUT DEX"

Keefe: -finally wakes up- "I saw pony's.."

Dex: "Well to bad."

-one minute into the game-

Keefe: "Im hungry"

Everyone: "SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR WORDS"

Keefe: "fine.."

-the game ended-

 **Bailey: "Reactions!"**

Fitz: "I thought it was cool.. I guess,"

Sophie: "I still like soccer,"

Dex: "It's Pointless"

Sophie: -shoots a dead glare at Dex-

Dex: -puts hands up-

Biana: " I like Soccer Balls can be used as a weapon!"

Fitz: "Of course she does"

Keefe: " I like pony's"

-Everyone gives questioning looks to Keefe-

Keefe: "What?"

 **Bailey: "Ok.. I guess that's it for today, bye now!"**

 **SEE YOU**


End file.
